The Stud in the Sludge
by labrat21
Summary: Brennan finds a fantasy man she cannot resist.


Thank you to TRussell for her incredible assistance in breathing life into this story. I will always be thankful that you are there!''

I don't own Bones or any of their characters. I don't own Bones or any of their characters. (I said it twice because I forgot the last time)

**The Stud in the Sludge**

Booth walked around the evidence techs making sure that they were doing everything exactly the way Bones would if she were already here. They were becoming bellicose because he was pointing out inadequate work every time he walked past one of them. They just wanted to get the evidence and get out of there and that just pissed him off! If they were the ones in need of Bones' brilliance, they wouldn't have just called her a Diva! He had the tech by the collar when he saw her approaching the scene. He had never seen her look more beautiful. Her hair was up in a high pony tail making her look twelve, until you looked at the whole package! She was wearing a white cotton shirt under a red jacket with khaki pants and gum boots. Sexy as hell! Just then one of the techs took advantage of his obvious ogling and 'nudged' him into the giant pit of mud they had been avoiding since they arrived.

"Sorry, Agent Booth" the tech called as he quickly beat feet. Booth stood up and immediately felt the mud ooze into every opening of his clothes.

Bones was going to kill him! The remains weren't in the sludge, but she wouldn't know that until he told her. He felt like he was ten and the teacher was going to scold him.

She walked toward the cluster of evidence techs in a snit because Booth usually drove her to crime scenes but he said he was closer to the scene than to her apartment. She didn't want to admit it, but she enjoyed riding in the SUV with him. Not just to crime scenes, but anywhere he wanted to take her. IF she believed in love, she would have said she was in love with him. However, she was only willing to admit that, surprisingly, she found conversations with him stimulating and thought provoking. His I.Q. had to be higher than he had led her to believe.

As she was ruminating on how high Booth's intelligence could be, she saw a scuffle ahead, heard someone scream and then there was a loud "PLOP". Brennan ran ahead to see what had happened to the remains that she knew must have just been compromised. Just as she was about to tear into the FBI techs, she looked up and took in a sight so incredible that she couldn't breathe.

Booth decided that maybe charm would work for him if she didn't just start kicking his ass first. He began to turn toward her, trying not to feel foolish although he must look foolish covered in filth.

The huge man was standing in chocolate colored mud up to his thighs, but he was covered from head to toe in the chocolaty looking mud. It molded his T-shirt to his ripped chest and abdominal muscles as if he had been sculpted there in the sludge just to look like a giant chocolate Easter bunny. She licked her lips as she looked him up and down, imagining how those strong shoulders looked powerful enough to hold her against a wall as he had his way with her. She dropped to her knees as she tried to put down her kit and squeeze her legs together to relieve the pressure suddenly rising there.

Her Easter bunny fantasy turned to her, removed his sunglasses and flashed a wide smile.

"Hey, Bones!" greeted a filthy Booth. Was she looking at him like she wanted to eat him? He looked down and noticed that the mud was the exact color of milk chocolate. Aha! He had been swimming in the estrogen ocean long enough to know what that meant! There was a reason he didn't let Parker eat all the chocolate bars in his car. He was a master of self preservation.

"You look decadent!" Brennan's eyes flew open when she heard what she said. Booth's eyes grew large as saucers, but then he grinned.

"You have chocolate on your mind, don't you?" he asked while climbing out of the pool of filth and winked at her.

"Why would you think that?" Brennan queried, wondering how he always could guess what she was thinking when she least wanted him to do so. Damn, his thighs looked great in his mud-soaked cargo pants, they hugged his skin in the most intriguing way. Aahhhh, it would appear that Agent Chocolate Bunny had a large 'gun' in his pants. Just one little bite wouldn't hurt, would it? Yowza! She hoped her eyes weren't bugging out of her head like they did in the ridiculous cartoons Booth loved so much.

"You get your period in three days and you always jump on chocolate like a duck on a june bug before your period. Besides, this mud is the color of chocolate." Booth stated this as if he were telling her a secret that could get him killed. She wondered how he knew when she was menstruating and why he felt the need to keep track of it. It wasn't as if she were moody or anything. Brennan wanted to refute his statement, but since he was not wrong, she decided to tell him to take her to the remains if he hadn't smashed them all to bits by falling on them.

When she opened her mouth she said something else entirely, as if she were no longer in control of her mouth.

"You look like a giant chocolate Easter bunny. I always like to nibble the ears off first, then work my way down." Booth's jaw dropped as he stood there, staring into space for a few minutes.

Did she just say that? Bones wouldn't say something sexual to him so he must have misunderstood her meaning. What the hell else could that mean? The snickers from the other agents caught his attention and he turned to glare at them until they scattered. He spun back to her and saw the shed behind her. He knew there was a well in back and now he sorely needed a cold shower before she noticed the boner he was sporting under his clinging cargo pants.

"Um. I'm, I'm, er, I think I will just go down to that well down there and rinse off some of this mud. Yeah, that would be a wise idea." With that he strode past her and disappeared behind a large, run down shed that Brennan hadn't noticed until just that minute. Did he just say 'rinse off'? OH. MY. GOSH. She was overloaded by the mental images she now had dancing through her mind of the Chocolate Bunny Booth doused in cold water. With a nod she decided to file them away in her 'spank bank' and get on with her work.

Twenty minutes later the remains had been sent to the Jeffersonian along with samples of soil and nearby flora. Photographs had been taken of everything and she was ready to leave. She hadn't laid eyes on Booth since he left to clean up so she walked behind the shed to look for him. One of the techs was talking to Booth, who still looked like chocolaty goodness next to the well.

"I think she was going to devour you, Booth. She looked at you like you were a piece of meat! That could be considered sexual harassment, y'know!"

"Listen Tom, I am only going to say this one more time before I become annoyed with you," Booth growled, "Bones says what she is thinking and no one can stop her. It isn't sexual harassment if she doesn't mean it in a sexual way. Bones doesn't see me as anything but her partner, so back the hell off!" With that, Booth spun on his heel and stalked over to the bucket on the well and began lowering it. The tech took this as a sign that he should catch up to the others and walked away around the other side of the shed.

Brennan sat down on a stump to watch Booth rinse. She didn't really want chocolate, she wanted him. Three days before her period and he thought she wanted chocolate. Silly man, she was horny as hell and there might be something pretty to see here. She propped her chin on her fist to wait for the show. As Booth finished bringing up a bucket of water she perked up, excited for what was to come. Hell yes this was sexual harassment! Just because he was too obtuse to see it didn't mean she wasn't objectifying him. He was the object of her affection, her fantasies and her conversations with herself. He was every-damn-where and now he was going to be there covered in yummy chocolate! Shit! She HATED lines!

He lifted the bucket above his head and dumped it over himself. The mud and water ran down his body in rivulets, clinging to his muscles and hair. It was one of the most erotic things she had ever witnessed and she was helpless to look away. He shivered, shook the water out of his hair and lowered the bucket again. Brennan stifled a moan when she realized she could see his erect nipples through the thin fabric of his T-shirt. Oh, help me, the bucket was back, she leaned forward in anticipation. Again he upended the bucket over his head, but this time the vision of him soaking wet, still very muddy and with erect nipples was more than she could take.

"Oooohhhh" she moaned aloud. Booth spun around spraying dirty water everywhere.

"Bones! I didn't see you there. Uhhh, what are you doing?" he asked, suspiciously, when he saw the glassy look in her eyes.

"Good masturbatory material is hard to come by and this looks promising." Booth sat down on the edge of the well with a thud. "I promise to keep this to myself if you are uncomfortable being in my sex fantasies, although I can't promise not to think about this a lot now that I have experienced how stimulating it is."

"Bones! You can't say that to someone! Please don't say mast…that word again. Please."

" Would you prefer if I just didn't tell you that I think about you regularly when I masturbate? I know you are very staid when it comes to sex." With this she pulled her evidence camera out of her kit and held it up, "I sometimes find visual stimulation helps me achieve orgasm, could you dump another bucket of water over your head so I can photograph the water running over your body. It highlights the definition of your arms, shoulders, chest and abdominal muscles in a very arousing manner. It would be for my personal collection, I won't show anyone. There would be no crossed lines, only self gratification." She raised her eyebrows, waiting for his answer.

"Sexual fantasies? Regularly?" Brennan noticed that the timbre of his voice had gone up at least two octaves and his eyes were abnormally wide.

Booth knew he was in love with her and he knew what he did when he thought about her while in the privacy of his own bedroom, shower, kitchen, living room. Okay, just about anywhere! He knew he was a pervert, he was reminded every time he had to go to confession. He even started going to a different church for confession so his priest would quit looking at him like he was a horny 15 year old. He felt like he had fallen down the rabbit hole and everything was upside down.

"Booth, are you all right? Can you stand? Did you hit your head when you fell into the hole?" Brennan jumped to her feet and dashed over to him when she saw his eyes roll up into his head and he began to tilt to the side toward the gaping opening to the well. She pulled him down onto the ground and laid him on his back as she pulled off her jacket to put under his wet, muddy head. His eyes fluttered open and looked at her warily.

"Did I fall?" Booth asked dreamily.

"Yes, I was talking to you and your eyes rolled up into your head and you almost fell in the well. How many fingers am I holding up?" Brennan asked as she held up her index finger and middle finger of her right hand.

"Oh, geez! Bones, put your fingers down! Please?" Were those the fingers she used when she thought about him? She was going to kill him if she didn't stop.

"Why, I want to see if you are showing symptoms of concussion. We should take you to the Emergency Room. Get up, Booth!" Brennan said as she tried to pull him up. "GET UP! It appears that you are heavier than you look. Since I can't lift you and everyone else is gone, you will have to stand under your own power, at least partially. How much do you weigh, anyway?"

"I only weigh 230. Why would I fall? I was sitting down."

"You were asking me a question about my sexual fantas-"

"I remember that part, Bones! Just don't say it again." Booth looked at her pleadingly. He was glad he had fallen in the mud now because he knew he was blushing furiously but hopefully the filth was hiding it. He also had another erection thanks to his aptly named 'Bones'.

"I would guess that you had a bout of syncope. Do you faint often? I don't remember seeing you faint before." Brennan was trying to think of what could have caused him to faint. She hoped it wasn't anything serious, she would not be able to handle it if something happened to him again. She wanted to touch his face, but as she reached toward him he sat up quickly.

"FAINT? FBI agents don't faint! Only girls faint, or nerds like Sweets. Why would I faint?" Now Booth looked pissy. Angela called Jack "pissy" when he was angry about something silly. The term seemed to apply in this case. Brennan decided to follow the timeline to the logical conclusion of the mystery of why Agent Chocolate Bunny fainted. At that thought she giggled.

Booth did a double take at the unexpected giggle. "Did you just _giggle_, Bones?" he asked incredulously.

"No, Booth. I don't giggle."

"I heard you giggle! C'mon, share with the class. Tell me what is so funny and I'll tell you any secret you want me to tell you. One caveat: no exes." He looked at her expectantly. Maybe this would start another conversation that would be safe and erection free. No one had ever called him 'masturbatory material' either. Maybe now was the time to get cocky after all.

"I was thinking about how I should follow the timeline from right before your fall into the pit until now so I can maybe isolate the cause of your syncope." She stated in her most authoritative voice.

"That isn't what made you laugh. There is nothing funny in that whole sentence! Try again!" This was delivered with a grin that stretched from ear to ear. Brennan sighed. She used to be able to say no to him, when did that stop? Oh, yeah! When he became your secret, even from him, early morning bed buddy. Damn!

"I laughed because I thought of it as solving the mystery of why Agent Chocolate Bunny fainted." She couldn't look at him when she spoke because she was mortified at her juvenile behavior. It seemed that she always acted impulsive around him. Maybe he was a bad influence.

"Am I Agent Chocolate Bunny? That sort of name doesn't make me feel very manly. Should I be insulted? Ooohhhh!" the last tumbler clicked into place and Booth nearly had to lie down again. "You like to nibble the ears first and then work your way… down." Booth ended this quote from earlier with a squeak. He was looking past her shoulder with his a clenched jaw. How was he going to get that image out of his mind?! He wasn't Superman! Sonovabitch!

"If you aren't going to go to the hospital, Booth, do you think I could get those pictures? This morning I was thinking visual stimulation would help me achieve orgasm faster and the picture I have of you after the fight in Las Vegas isn't nearly as erotic as you look now. Even though 'Tony the Tiger' is an amazing turn on, somehow you covered in mud with the water washing away a small amount to drip down your body like fingers touching you everywhere is even more stimulating. Just thinking about it right now has increased my pulse! Do you want to feel it?" Brennan held out her wrist to him.

As she looked up at him she saw his eyes grow darker and he lifted his chin. He had had all he could take. _Game on, Doctor Sweetcheeks! Who do you think will win this one, Baby? _

"You haven't asked me my secret yet. Is there a secret of mine you would want to hear about, Bones?" Booth's voice sounded sweet, but his face looked resolute.

Brennan recognized the look in his eye and knew that they were now sparring. She was going to get her pictures and have fun with him! She smiled coquettishly. "Do you secretly want to dunk yourself in the mud again while nude? Ideally, my pictures would be more provocative if I could see the mud sluicing away under the water poured over you to reveal your skin instead of your cargo pants and T-shirt. I noticed earlier when you were getting out of the pit that the outline of your penis was impressive. I hope it is just as impressive erect." Brennan was looking downright carnivorous as she eyed his package and licked her lips. She was so engrossed in imagining his erection that she didn't see him stand up and march over to her. She did notice him pick her up and throw her over his shoulder.

"Booth! What are you doing? I can walk! Put me down! Aaaahhhh!" She shrieked as he tossed her into the sludge hole. He then hopped into it with her, dunked down so he was completely immersed in the mud and when he stood up he dragged her out behind him. "What are you doing, Booth? Let me go!" When they were back by the well, he released her wrist.

"Now we will clean up, Bones." He said in a voice she had never expected to hear directed at her. He focused the camera on the spot near the well making sure the camera was securely on a pile of wood. He strode over to the bucket and began lowering it into the well. "Set the timer, Bones." He growled at her. She had never seen this side of Booth and she was intrigued. She also really wanted those pictures! Brennan hopped over to the camera and set the timer for twenty seconds.

If she wanted photographs of what he was about to do to her, so be it! He may need the photos to prove to himself that it really happened!

She came back to Booth when he held his hand out to her while hanging the bucket by the handle on a 2x4 up near the roof over the well. He pulled her close to him, wound his fingers into her pony tail and yanked her head back. She gasped as his mouth came down on her neck, but shouted his name when she felt the water pour down over both of them as the camera took the picture. He started to pull away, but she gripped him tighter with her hands on the back of his head. He smiled against her neck before he asked if she didn't need to reset the camera.

"It is set to snap a picture every 20 seconds. I suspect I could get some very exciting ones if you don't stop letting your creative juices flow. Are you a closet artist, Booth?" This was a purr as she started yanking at his shirt. She heard the camera flash click as he dropped it on the ground next to them. He must have heard it as well because he snarled into her ear as he yanked the hair tie out of her pony tail.

Booth was trying not to hurt her, he wanted to be gentle, but he was having a hard time controlling his libido. She just seemed to beg for him to get a little rough with every moan and gasp.

The sun was still not high in the sky and she saw it reflected in his intense dark eyes as he flipped the bucket back into the well without breaking eye contact. Before she even heard the splash he was devouring her mouth in a kiss more sensual and aggressive that any she had ever experienced. His hand ran down her shoulder to her chest and she felt him rip her shirt open with one hand while the other gripped her hair as he kissed her. Click! She moaned at the knowledge that she would have that photo in her hand soon! She felt a tightening low in her abdomen that soon pooled about 6 inches lower. As she tried to press her thighs together to alleviate the pressure she heard Booth groan and slide his thigh between hers. The thought of what must be his impressive erection grinding against her with the mud acting as a lubricant between their clothes was so exquisite that she had to grab his butt to pull him closer to her heated core. She wanted to mark him so everyone would know that he was hers. At least for now.

Booth stopped kissing her and backed away, feeling her nails scratch deeply into his back. He hissed and reached out for the rope to the bucket, pulling it up with four strong pulls. Brennan watched the deltoid muscles move under his skin, seeing her scratches dance over his back. Click! Another picture for her collection of poetry in motion. When he had the bucket wedged between two beams, he turned to her again and dropped to his knees in front of her, pulling her down to her knees. He grabbed the front of her bra and yanked. It came off like a bandage. She was shocked. Was this animal the man she had considered a prude all these years? She was deliriously hoping he would kiss her 'boo-boo', which is exactly what he did after he drawled "Come to Daddy, Doll." In his best 'Tony' voice. She nearly came on the spot!

If she fantasized about 'Tony', she would get a taste of 'Tiger Lovin'! She obviously appreciated the effort if the grinding and groaning was any indication. Now Booth definitely felt cocky!

'Tony the Tiger' was the embodiment of every fantasy she had where Booth completely dominated her. 'Tony' just seemed like he would give you the soundest fucking you had ever had and she was ecstatic that Booth's aggressive side was coming out right now. She threw her head back and howled Booth's name as he sucked one nipple hard and rolled the other between his fingers. Click!

He couldn't get the damn clothes off of her exquisite body fast enough and the mud wasn't helping! If he didn't touch her soon he was going to die. He wasn't being melodramatic, he knew death was coming if he didn't get those slippery fucking pants off her! I hope she trusts me, he thought as he pulled out his knife.

"Oh! Booooth!" she cried as she felt herself teetering on the edge of release. He stood up with her in his arms and sat on the edge of the well, straddling the stone as he leaned against the wooden support beam behind him. He pawed at her slippery khakis, but when the mud made it a lesson in futility his Ranger skills took over. She gasped as she saw him whip out a knife and open it with a flick of his wrist before he quickly cut her pants from hip to ankle on both sides. She thrashed against him, thrown over the edge by the primal image of him literally tearing her clothes off her and cutting away anything that was in his way with the most focused look on his face that she had ever witnessed. Click! Oh, Booth holding a knife over her hip as he cut away her panties! She had another orgasm immediately! She didn't know a camera would be such a turn on.

As he stood up in front of her to toss her ruined clothes and boots aside, she snaked her hand up his leg to unfasten his pants. When they were open, he put his hand over hers but she pushed it away as she peeled his cargos down his legs. Brennan inhaled sharply as Booth's erection became visible through his clinging white boxers. With a dramatic yank she had them down to his boots as she swallowed his penis quickly while shoving him back down on the well wall.

"Oh, shit! Bones!" Booth groaned in surprise. His hips bucked up toward her mouth and she reached around him to grip his buttocks guiding him back and forth into her mouth. Click! She screamed while his penis was in her throat hoping he would enjoy the vibration. His eyes rolled back into his head and he groaned. She was surprised when he pushed her away roughly while cursing.

"I want to drive!" He stated with a smirk. She smiled a naughty smile and waited for the fun.

Booth lifted her up onto the wall of the well as he knelt in front of her, nibbling on her thighs as he pulled them apart and hooked one over his shoulder. His tongue was like a tornado, swirling into her opening while his hands kneaded her ass. In and out went his tongue until she groaned, then he used an intricate pattern with the tip of his tongue tapping her clitoris three times gently, then twice quick and hard as he slipped his first two fingers into her.

"Are these the fingers you imagine when you masturbate?" he growled against her thigh. "Do you want more? Harder? Faster?" he asked as she began trying to ride his hand and his tongue at the same time.

"Yes! Yes, those are the ones! Oh! Fuuuck, Booth!" Brennan whispered as she came all over his hand and face. Click! She needed more of him now. No more waiting. "Fuck me, Agent Chocolate Bunny!" She shouted as she yanked on his wet hair to pull him up to her face.

Booth gazed into Brennan's eyes as he licked his fingers and grinned devilishly. He sat down next to her on the wall and reclined against his trusty beam before lifting her up over his lap, making her hover over him until she looked back into his eyes. After he was satisfied with the arrangement he slammed her down hard onto his turgid dick and held her hips still as he began thrusting into her with all of his power. Brennan watched him as he appeared to lose control. She had no idea what a tsunami of orgasms he could cause just by letting her watch him become unhinged. She felt another tidal wave roll over her body as he reached up and slammed his fist into the beam he was leaning against.

Brennan arched her back and she clenched Booth with every muscle she had in the her walls as she came around his pistoning cock just before she felt the water from the last bucket Booth had just tipped with his well placed punch to the beam. It hit her at her throat and ran down her shoulders and breasts to run over his chest and stomach, washing away the mud as it went.

"Oh! Helll" Booth grunted loudly as he came, pouring into Brennan with the most invigorating pulsating feeling that made her orgasm snap back to life. She ground into him using small circular motions as he spasmed beneath her, gazing into her eyes with passion not many people experience. Click!

"Uh, Bones?" Booth said in a halting voice as their breathing began to return to normal. He had to ask, but he still felt silly about it. Especially since his pants were still tangled around his ankles.

"I can't move yet, Booth. Am I crushing your testicles? I should have control of my legs again in a few minutes." She glanced up at him waiting to find out the status of his balls. The absurdity of the situation caused Booth to begin laughing softly, then it grew into a belly laugh as they started to slip off the well. Brennan couldn't help laughing with him when they hit the ground. Click!

"I just wanted to know if I could get copies of the photos, Bones. And PLEASE don't let Angela develop them. Please?" Booth pulled out the big guns in the form of a soft kiss followed by a beaming smile.

"That could be arranged, unless you just want to share mine. Do you want to share my pictures, Bunny Rabbit?"

"Don't call me "Bunny Rabbit"! Booth tried to glower, but failed spectacularly.

Brennan licked his ear before she breathed the words "I guess I will finish with the ears this time. I do love chocolate bunnies." Booth jumped up, grabbed the camera and jerked up his pants. He handed Brennan his grubby shirt to wear and they ran toward the SUV hand in hand. Click!


End file.
